Circle of Happiness
) Ruthie( ) |previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |season = 2}} Circle of Happiness is the second season of Cole's Circle Series, an online reality game concept that combines the format of multiple reality competition shows, combined with a couple of ideas directly from Cole, for a new innovative format. Production Season two started casting the day season one finished, Cole buoyed by the amazing end to the season. He immediately brought on Drew and Eric Allen from season one, to help him in the hosting process, as spreadsheet bitch and challenge creative consultant, respectively. The blog for the season is [https://circleofhappiness2.tumblr.com/ Circle of Happiness]. Weekly Formats *Circle *Survivor *Biggest Loser *America's Next Top Model *Circle of Powers *Big Brother Instant *RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 2 *The Challenge *Circle of Death *Big Brother 13 (Teams) *Big Brother Backwards *RuPaul's Drag Race S9 Finale Twists *'Prejury Buyback/Swap:' In week 6 for RPDR All Stars 2, the prejurors were given the opportunity to compete to earn their way back into the game. The player who won would also choose someone to immediately eliminate from the competition. Benjamin won the competition and became the first returnee, and chose to eliminate Zakriah. *'Non-Elimination Week:' In week 9 for RuPaul's Drag Race, Grace and Christine had to lipsync for their lives, and both performed so well that RuCole couldn't eliminate either of them. There was no elimination for this format. Castaways } | align="left" |Parker 21, | | | | | Walked Day 2 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Kage 16, | | | | | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Jeremy 16, | | | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 4 | Survivor |- | | align="left" |Dom 16, | | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 4 | Survivor |- | | align="left" |Bodhi 16, | | | | | Eliminated Day 6 | The Biggest Loser |- | | align="left" |Sarah 21, | | | | | Eliminated Day 6 | The Biggest Loser |- | | align="left" |Nic 16, | | | | | Walked Day 7 | America's Next Top Model |- | | align="left" |Blake 16, | | | | | Eliminated Day 8 | America's Next Top Model |- | | align="left" |Madison 16, | | | | | 5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 9 | Circle of Powers |- | | align="left" |Brian 19, | | | | | 6th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 10 | Swap |- | | align="left" |Danny 22, | | | | | nowrap|7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 13 | Big Brother Instant |- | | align="left" |Karen 21, | | | | | nowrap|8th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 17 | RPDR AS2 |- | | align="left" |Leah 16, | | | | | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | Circle of Death |- | | align="left" |Ashley 21, | | | | | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | Circle of Death |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |David 20, | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | Eliminated Day 19 | The Challenge |- | 2nd Returnee Day 20 | Buyback |- | nowrap|9th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 23 | Big Brother 13 |- | | align="left" |Ruthie 28, | | | | | 10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 25 | BB Backward |- | | align="left" |Ian 21, | | | Duel | | nowrap|Medevac'd Day 22 | RPDR S9 Finale |- | | align="left" |Dane 20, | | | | | colspan="2" |2nd Runner-Up |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |Nick 20, | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | Circle of Power |- | 1st Returnee Day 10 | Swap |- | colspan="2" |Runner-Up |- | | align="left" |Owen 19, | | | | | colspan="2" |Winner |- |} Episode Guide